Moon says
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: El brillo plateado de la luna es lo único que logra entrar por la ventana, dos personas estaban sumergidas en la tranquilidad que reinaba en la mansión, disfrutando simplemente la compañía y calor del otro después de hacer un acto tan puro donde la brillante luna fue testigo… ¿Cuántas cosas podría contar aquella luna? [Lucina x Dark Pit]


¡Por fin escribo algo de este OTP! Y no solo eso, sino que también ¡ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA EN ESPAÑOL PARA ELLOS DOS! OwO Me siento tan orgullosa por eso. ;w;

Esta pareja me empezó a gustar porque… Creo que la verdadera razón es porque ambos son mis main y una noche entre mis extraños pensamientos se me ocurrió la idea de emparejarlos. Vi unos fics de ellos y simplemente me enamore completamente de la pareja. Curiosamente empecé a leer de ellos cuando aún no me pase el juego de Kid Icarus Uprising y me enamore de Dark Pit... Y como me encanta Lucina así que esos dos para mí son tan hdsfgsdghgsdghshubvhubahreb *Corazón*

Sé que no habrá lectores para esta pareja, pero eso no evita que me encanten xD Son un amor de personajes y personas OwO

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC. Posible confusión en la narración de la autora (?) XD

 ** _Pareja:_** Dark Pit x Lucina

 ** _N/A:_** ¡AMO A ESTE PAR Y SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO DE ELLOS SIN IMPORTAR MIS OTROS PENDIENTES! *Otro corazón*

* * *

 ** _Moon Says._**

La paz y tranquilidad eran quienes reinaban aquella noche en la mansión donde aproximadamente 59 residentes dormían plácidamente. No había ni un solo ruido producido ni siquiera por alguna mosca que estuviera volando por el terreno de la mansión. Era increíble el ver algún momento donde la mansión este llena de calma ya que generalmente se escuchaban a los 8 hermanos Koopa haciendo constantes bromas entre ellos o a alguno de sus compañeros del torneo.

Dentro la mansión, no había ni una sola luz encendida, todas las habitaciones y corredores se encontraban en completa obscuridad haciendo prácticamente imposible lograr ver lo que se tenía frente si es que el brillo plateado de la luna llena no entraba por alguna de las ventanas. Aquella luna junto con el gran conjunto de estrellas que le rodeaban eran las únicas que proveían la luz necesaria para aquel que paseara entre los pasillos del lugar.

A pesar de la gran tranquilidad y silencio que llenaba toda la mansión Smash, había un participante que seguía despierto, uno de los nuevos luchadores del cuarto torneo que se estaba realizando, quien estaba inmerso en una gran tranquilidad después de aquel acto de la cual la luna fue testigo.

Aquel ángel de alas negras no lograba conciliar el sueño por mas agotado que estuviera, no quería dejar de admirar ni un solo segundo la bella figura que tenía a su lado; una figura proveniente de una chica, que al igual que él, era una nueva luchadora en el torneo. No era otra más que la princesa que cambio el destino de su nación.

Dark Pit y Lucina. Han mantenido una relación desde hace un poco más de 8 meses. No se podía decir que era la pareja que más se compartía cariño en la mansión, pero entre ellos lograban superar las constantes cartas de odio por parte de los seguidores por haber entrado al torneo llamándolos "clones". Ellos sabían que de no ser por el otro; hubieran renunciado desde hace tiempo al torneo, ninguno de los dos habrían seguido luchando en las batallas y no habrían demostrado lo increíblemente fuertes que son.

La relación cada día se fue estrechando aumentando de a poco las caricias que se compartían entre los juegos inocentes de manos, cálidos abrazos y tiernos besos. Hasta esa noche donde ambos estaban en la habitación de la princesa de Ylisse compartiendo su inocente rutina donde unían sus labios por unos pocos segundos, terminaron unidos siendo solo uno donde la única que se había percatado de su acto de amor fue la luna que iluminaba un poco la habitación para pareja cuando ambos decidieron apagar las luces.

La princesa de cabello largo y azulado fue la primera en caer a los brazos de Morfeo mientras que el ángel de alas negras no dejaba de contemplar la gran belleza de su pareja quien dormía plácidamente cubriendo con sus brazos sus desnudos pechos. Sus ojos rojos expresaban una enorme ternura, podría verla así durante toda la eternidad.

Se formó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro; sonrisas como esas eran extrañas de ver en Dark Pit. Este acerco con sumo cuidado su mano hacia Lucina retirando unos mechones de su cabello azulado que le cubrían el rostro y seguido acaricio con un toque sumamente suave la mejilla de esta. Realmente amaba a la princesa de Ylisse.

Al poco tiempo de que haya retirado su mano, noto como Lucina empezó a temblar mientras que en su rostro se formó un ceño fruncido expresando miedo. Estaba teniendo pesadillas. Dark Pit pensó en que era muy probable de que fuese una pesadilla de lo que vivió antes de que cambiara el destino de su nación, el cómo tuvo que ver todos los desastres ocurridos en su pueblo y como muchos de sus amigos y familiares perecían en una de las múltiples batallas contra Grimma y su ejército de resurrectos.

Él sabía del trauma que este hecho significo para Lucina, por lo que en un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso se acercó a la guerrera de cabellos azules y la rodeo entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado haciendo que la cabeza de esta terminara con la cabeza recargada en el torso del ángel obscuro mientras este acariciaba con ternura el brazo de está tratando de expresarle en sueños que él la protegería de todo y todos.

Por su mente paso una pequeña pregunta; ¿Qué pensaría su otra parte, el ángel de luz, si lo viese siendo cariñoso y protector? Un pequeño color carmesí que iba acorde a sus ojos se hicieron presentes en sus mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño al recordar los incontables comentarios molestos por parte de su "hermano gemelo" cuando este se enteró de su relación. Las veces donde ha querido matarlo han sido demasiadas y lo habría hecho de no ser porque si lo mataba él también moriría.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus recuerdos que nunca se dio cuenta de cuando Lucina dejo de temblar. Cierto sonido hizo que el azabache por fin saliera de su mente.

—Dark Pit…— La peli-azul hablo entre sueños mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del mencionado rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su torso correspondiendo así el abrazo.

El ángel de alas negras siguió con el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y seguido lanzo una pequeña risa orgullosa al saber que se encontraba en los sueños de la princesa guerrera. Dejo de preocuparse de cualquier cosa que les pudiesen decir Pit y los demás Smashers al enterarse de que la pareja compartió cama, dejo de importarle que al día siguiente tenía una batalla contra Lucario. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente era Lucina, su Lucina. Adoraba tenerla entre sus brazos mientras ella dormía con la mayor tranquilidad existente. Tomo la sabana que los cubría a ambos hasta la cintura para subirla y poder asi estar cubiertos por esta hasta los hombros.

Por fin después de una larga noche, Dark Pit logro conciliar el sueño tranquilo al tener a la persona que amaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

Chao~ nwn/


End file.
